1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate, more specifically to a noise reducing substrate capable of reducing a noise by using an EBG structure.
2. Background Art
As the operation frequencies of electronic products get higher, the electromagnetic interference (EMI) has been considered as one the chronic noise problems. Especially, the operation frequencies of the electronic products have recently been in a range of several tens MHz to several GHz, and thus it is significantly needed to solve the EMI problem. Specifically, since there has been little study on the solution to a noise generated at an edge of the substrate as the EMI problem of substrate, it is difficult to completely block the noises at the substrate.
The noise problem is caused by an EMI noise, which is the interference between electromagnetic (EM) waves generated at any one of electronic circuits, devices, parts and/or the like and other EM waves generated at another one. As shown in FIG. 1, the EMI noise can be roughly classified into a radiation noise and a conduction noise.
The radiation noise transferred to an upper side (i.e., the mounting surface of an electronic part) of a substrate can be typically prevented by shielding the upper side of the substrate with an electromagnetic protective cap such as a metal cap. In contrast, it is not as easy to prevent the conduction noise. Furthermore, the operation frequencies of digital electronic products have become higher causing the digital electronic products more complex and, thus, it is difficult to find the solution.